


Choices Made With Ease

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Saving Holmes was what was important. The consequences of that success meant little to Watson.





	Choices Made With Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/)**watsons_woes** "Healer's Choice: One person Watson chose not to save" prompt.

In the end it was not much of a choice.

He could save Holmes, or at least provide the man the opportunity to possibly survive their ordeal, or he could continue in his most likely vain attempt to rescue them both. The third option, taking the coward's way out and leaving Holmes to be recaptured and fleeing on his own, while most likely in guaranteeing he lived until the morn, wasn't even worth considering. 

As Holmes was unconscious, and thus unresisting, it was but a moment's work to tuck him under the brush and bramble outside the mouth of the mine. With any luck, the sturdy branches would provide some protection from both the elements and the ensuing explosion if it was larger than he predicted. "I may be gone awhile, old friend. If you wouldn't mind taking care of this in my absence I would appreciate it," he said, carefully tucking his coat around Holmes, assessing him as he did so. "I'll leave you with the happy report that your colour is better. I suspect you'll come away with this whole endeavour with no lasting damage whatsoever, despite that terrible blow you took."

Nodding to himself Watson stood. If he were quick about it, he should be able to retrace their route back to where he'd spotted the crate of nitroglycerin. He'd not dared to attempt to collect any while caring for Holmes, but now, unhampered and alone, using the explosives to arrange a nice surprise for the gang that had tried to kill them should be well within his abilities. 

Would it be risky? Of course. 

Dangerous? Without a doubt incredibly so.

But when it came down to choosing between saving himself or Holmes? That was not a choice at all.


End file.
